Une méprise est vite arrivé
by sandou01
Summary: Lucy fait face à une chose qu'elle pensait impensable, son coeur se brise alors, elle ni croit et pourtant elle a tout vue. Et si ce qu'elle avait vue n'était qu'un malentendu?


**Hello,**

 **Ne parlez pas de plagiat si vous avez déjà lu cette fiction car tout simplement je suis toujours la même auteur c'est juste que je veux dispatché mes One-shots qui étaient tous rassemblé en un. Afin de permettre aux lecteurs de trouvé plus facilement mes One-shots sur certain couple.**

* * *

 **Une méprise est vite arrivé**

Elle rêvait ou plutôt elle faisait un cauchemar ce n'était pas possible autrement. Devant ses yeux les deux garçons échangeaient un baiser, sans même prendre le temps d'en savoir plus elle avait fuit. Si elle était restée elle aurait su que tout ça n'était qu'un regrettable accident.

Grey et Natsu était partis de la guilde pour ce battre sans se faire attraper par Erza. Durant leur bataille le mage de glace avait réussi à mettre par terre son rival, il s'était approché pour ce moquer et ce fut là que le drame survint. Ne voyant pas sa chemise, qu'il avait perdu un peu plus tôt, à ses pieds, il s'emmêla ceux-ci dans le bout de tissu. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite mais il se retrouva allongé sur le rosé, ses lèvres collées aux siennes. Ils se détachèrent en quatrième vitesse pour pouvoir recracher tous leurs poumons. Heureusement pour eux qu'un petit chat bleu ne se trouvait pas dans les parages. Malheureusement, ce laps de temps à s'embrasser avait permit à une blonde une légère confusion.

Celle-ci courrait à toute allure vers son appartement, le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux des garçons ne la choquait pas plus que ça mais elle avait tout de même un pincement au cœur et ses jambes avaient bougé d'elle mêmes. Arrivée à son chez soi la jeune fille s'étala sur son lit. L'image ne cessait de passer dans son esprit. Leur rivalité était t-elle une façade ? Depuis combien de temps ? Les questions tournaient dans sa tête et une revenait plus souvent que les autres: Qu'avait-il de plus qu'elle ?

Et oui car inconsciemment la mage stellaire était tombée amoureuse de se beau jeune homme, elle ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait être gay, et encore moins amoureux de lui. Ce qui la consolait un peu c'est qu'elle ne serait pas la seule malheureuse, Jubia aussi allait souffrir. Mais devait-elle garder ça pour elle ? Après tout, les deux en avaient parlé à personne.

Elle pleurait à gros sanglots, c'était alors vrai la phrase "c'est quand on perd quelque chose que l'on se rend compte de son importance". Oui là c'était sûr elle venait de le perdre, jamais il ne viendrait l'embrasser comme dans les rêves qu'elle faisait ces jours-ci. Elle avait mal, son cœur était douloureux, c'était comme si quelqu'un voulait l'étouffer. Elle pleura toute la nuit, avant de s'endormir vers deux heure du matin.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain avec un sacré mal de tête, elle espérait avoir rêvé mais le fait que des cernes ce dessinaient sous ses yeux, qu'ils étaient rouges et qu'elle avait dormit habillé lui disait que tout ça était bel et bien réel.

Il n'était pas là, contrairement aux autres matins, c'était certain qu'il avait dû passer la nuit avec son amant. Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau. Lucy se mit une petite claque, elle devait se ressaisir, si Natsu était heureux ainsi elle devait l'être pour lui. Elle partit en direction de la guilde après avoir enfilé des vêtements propres et passé un coup d'eau sur le visage.

Arrivé à destination, le bâtiment était calme tout le monde n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle alla s'asseoir au bar, son état n'échappa pas à Mirajane.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Lucy ?  
\- Rien du tout.  
\- Tu es sûre ? Pourtant on jurerait que tu as pleurer toute la nuit.  
\- C'était juste un cauchemar ne t'en fait pas demain ça ira mieux.  
\- Et c'était quoi comme cauch...  
\- Oye Luce ! Interrompit soudain une voix.

Non c'était pas possible, pas lui, elle ne voulait pas le voir, pas maintenant. Il l'agrippa par l'épaule, elle se sentit rougir alors que ses larmes quémandaient l'accès pour se déverser librement sur ses joues. Le Salamander sentit l'odeur du liquide salé et voyant le visage rouge et les yeux bouffies de sa nakama, il se mit à bouillir de rage. Qui avait pu mettre la constellationniste dans cette état. Il resserra son étreinte sur la jeune fille.

\- Qui c'est ?

La blonde était perdu, elle ne répondit pas, elle ne comprenait pas le sens de la question. La blanche ce fit plus attentive, le rosé n'avait pas assisté au début de la conversation et sa réaction mit la barmaid toute en émoi. Il était inquiet et ça ce voyait, il retourna Lucy pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

\- Luce, dit moi qui t'as fait pleurer?  
\- Personne.  
\- Lucy, ne m'oblige pas à répéter ma question...  
\- Laisse moi tranquille !

Elle lui mit alors une baffe magistrale, il la regarda interloqué tout en se tenant la joue. Des larmes s'échappaient à nouveau des yeux de la mage aux esprits. Elle se rendit compte de son geste, elle ne devait pas être en colère, après tout c'était son choix. Comme le disait bien le dicton "le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore" mais quand même pourquoi il fallait que ce soit lui. Elle murmura un léger "désolée" et se replaça face au bar puis contempla son verre.

Tout le monde qui était présent les regardait, choqué. Happy jetait des regards tour à tour à ses deux amis. Mirajane, elle, n'osait rien dire mais elle était déçue par une telle réaction, bien sûr elle se fichait de la claque qu'avait reçu le garçon, il avait sûrement dû le chercher comme d'habitude, mais elle espérait que la blonde se serait jetée dans les bras de son coéquipier pour lui dire toute sa peine.

\- Alors là, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais, c'était magique ! Jubila presque quelqu'un

Le mage de glace était arrivé au moment de la gifle, il avait été étonné, certes, mais amusé en même temps . Il se pencha sur son camarade le prenant par l' épaule, s'en fut trop pour Lucy. Elle était jalouse, il n'avait pas le droit de le toucher mais en même temps elle ne pouvait pas s'opposer à leur amour, elle partit donc de la guilde non sans bousculer le disciple d'Oul.

Le Dragon Slayeur était toujours là à regarder la place qu'occupait peu avant la mage aux clés, Grey lui regardait en direction de la sortie se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire.

\- Lucy est bizarre.  
\- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi Happy.

Le brun lui donnait raison car il n'avait pas compris le comportement de la jeune fille, il n'avait rien fait qui puisse la mettre en colère ou même la faire pleurer. Hier ils avaient pourtant bien rigolé tous les deux. Il avait toujours sa main sur l'épaule de son rival jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse repousser par celui-ci. Le fils d'Igneel s'en alla en courant pour rattraper notre blondinette.

Mirajane en tomba presque dans les pommes, ça y est il allait lui avouer son amour et dans pas longtemps un mariage puis des enfants aux cheveux roses et aux yeux noisette qui courent partout. Grey haussa les épaules et partit s'asseoir au bar à côté d'une Juvia qui le dévorait des yeux depuis son entrée dans la guilde.

Dans les rues de Magnolia, Lucy Heartfilia courait à en perdre haleine jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui agrippa le bras pour la retourner. Non pas encore lui, elle n'était pas prête à affronter son regard, mais lui n'était pas de cet avis. Elle garda les yeux rivés vers le sol.

\- Luce, dis-moi ce qu'il ne vas pas.  
\- Lâche-moi retourne plutôt t'amuser avec ton Grey !

La réponse qu'elle donna le laissa sans voix, il laissa son bras libre. Il la regardait avec de grands yeux, de quoi pouvait-elle parler ? Qu'est-ce que l'exhibitionniste faisait là-dedans ? Il allait le tuer c'était une histoire entendu, qu'avait-il fait pour faire pleurer sa blonde !

Sa phrase remonta à son cerveau, mais que venait-elle de dire ? Elle venait de lui avouer qu'elle était au courant pour sa liaison secrète. Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? S'excuser ? Inventer un prétexte bidon ?

\- C'est Grey qui t'as fait pleurer ? Qu'est ce que cet idiot t'as fait ?  
\- Je suis au courant pour vous deux !

Mais mince elle pouvait pas se taire, sa bouche refusait de lui obéir. Son cerveau lui criait de la boucler mais le son s'échappait de ses lèvres.

\- De quoi tu parle ?

Tais-toi, mais tais-toi donc ! Zut !

\- Je vous ai vue hier ! Et ne nie pas !  
\- Mais de quoi tu parle à la fin ?

Le ton montait entre les deux protagonistes, le mage de feu ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle racontait et cela l'énervait d'avantage, quant à elle, elle était en colère contre lui, contre Grey et contre elle-même.

\- Je vous ai vu vous embrasser hier ne fait pas l'innocent !

La phrase laissa place à un silence de cathédrale. Comment ça elle les avait vu s'embrasser ? Ça n'était qu'un accident, pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça ?

Mince, maintenant il allait la détester, elle venait de tout avouer. Il allait certainement lui intimer de ne rien dire et de ne pas s'immiscer entre eux. Mais comme depuis le début elle ne put retenir la dernier phrase qui éclaira le pauvre Natsu.

\- Je sais que vous êtes en couple, pas la peine de mentir.

Elle croyait que lui et le mage de glace était en couple ? Mais et puis quoi encore ? Il en aurait rigoler s'il n'avait pas remarqué les pleurs de la jeune fille.

\- Luce, serais-tu... jalouse ?

Un silence accueillit sa question, elle devint écarlate et releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait raison elle était jalouse comme pas possible, cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'elle s'était rendue compte de son amour pour lui. C'est bon il allait la rejeter et rire, en disant qu'elle n'était rien comparer à son amant. Elle finit par rebaisser les yeux, honteuse de ce qu'il venait de comprendre.

Le Salamander lui ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de la blonde, il l'aimait depuis un moment déjà et s'en était aperçu depuis belle lurette mais ayant peur de se faire rejeter et de perdre son amitié il avait préférer garder ça pour lui. La réaction de Lucy voulait-elle dire que ses sentiments était partagés ?

Quand elle baissa de nouveau les yeux il se rabattit sur ses lèvres, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il se retenait d'y goûter, mais là, la tentation était trop grande il se pencha vers elle jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent. Si elle fut d'abord surprise, la sensation de son haleine chaud sur elle lui fit des frissons et perdre pied avec la réalité, ses joues s'empourprèrent et son souffle s'accéléra ainsi que son rythme cardiaque. Le Dragon Slayer de feu se mit a sourire des réactions qu'il provoquait chez la constellationniste.

Il se pencha alors un peu plus pour que leurs lèvres se frôlent, c'en fut trop pour lui. Il saisit la jeune fille par la taille afin de la coller à lui et d'ainsi approfondir le baiser, auquel elle répondit avec entrain. Ils finirent par se détacher afin de reprendre leur respirations.

\- Si tu étais restée jusqu'au bout tu aurais compris que c'était un regrettable accident. Il est et restera mon rival, quant à toi tu es une personne précieuse à mes yeux. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour mes sentiments seraient réciproques.  
\- Réciproques ?  
\- Et après c'est moi l'idiot. Réciproque ça veux dire qu'on à les même sentiment l'un pour l'autre.  
\- Je sais ce que ça veux dire, c'est juste que je ne comprend pas, tu connais même pas les miens.  
\- Tu es jalouse que Grey m'ait embrassé, tu deviens rouge à mon contact et tu as même répondu à mon baiser je n'ai pas besoin de plus que ça pour comprendre que tu m'aimes comme moi je t'aime.

Des larmes se mirent à couler mais pas de tristesse de joie, il s'embrassèrent plusieurs fois avant que Lucy ne montre des signes de fatigue à cause de sa courte nuit. Il la porta alors comme une princesse jusqu'à chez elle, il l'allongea sur le lit et se mit à côté d'elle.

Ce qu'ils firent plus tard ne nous regarde pas !

* * *

 **Mon premier Nalu alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez?**  
 **Désolé au fan de Greylu mais j'avais dit à une amie que ma prochaine idée serais du Nalu**


End file.
